


Protagonista hasta el final

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: Un golpe de viento quita a Akari la cinta de protagonista y cae sobre un pato. A diferencia del anime, en este fic Akari no está dispuesta perder el título de protagonista y decide recuperar la cinta.





	Protagonista hasta el final

Este capítulo se sitúa cronológicamente en el capítulo 12 de Yuru Yuri San Hai, cuando todas las chicas están en un puente de un parque, después de salir corriendo en diferentes direcciones debido a que Sakurako sacudió el cerezo bajo el que estaban y les cayeran orugas encima.

* * *

Todas las chicas, excepto Sakurako, que seguía perdida, contemplaban el lago del parque desde encima de ese puente que lo cruzaba por una parte.

-Esto también es muy lindo. – Dijo Ayano.

-Es tan relajante… – Añadió Chinatsu.

-Tal como lo planeé. – Dijo Kyouko orgullosa.

-Sí, claro. – Fue la respuesta de Yui.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estáis!

Todas se giraron para ver de quién había sido ese grito. Era Sakurako, que por fin las había encontrado.

-¡Sakurako-chan! – Exclamó Akari, feliz de reencontrarse con ella.

-Cielos… Todas salisteis corriendo.

-Es tu culpa por tirarnos orugas. – Le replicó Himawari.

En ese momento una suave brisa empezó a soplar, moviendo suavemente el cabello de las chicas y las ramas de los cerezos, haciendo de varios pétalos cayeran lentamente y se dejaran llegar por el viento, produciendo una agradable vista y sensación.

-El viento se siente bien. – Dijo Ayano.

-Es maravilloso. – Añadió Chitose.

-Siento que mi corazón se purifica. – Siguió Himawari.

Sakurako no pudo evitar ese momento para chinchar de nuevo a su mejor amiga y rival.

-¿Qué? ¿El corazón de Himawari estaba sucio?

-Ahí vas de nuevo… – Contestó Himawari molesta con su amiga por haber estropeado la tranquilidad del momento.

Akari sonrió.

-Me siento tan feliz en este momento…

En ese momento el viento aumentó de golpe, llevándose con él la cinta de protagonista que llevaba Akari, cayendo encima de un pato que pasaba por el lago.

-Uaaaaa… Señor pato… – Lloriqueó Akari, triste por haber perdido su cinta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Akari? – Dijo Yui, mirándola.

-Oye, oye, te robó el protagonismo. – Dijo Kyouko con intención de picarla.

Akari, cansada de que siempre le ocurriera lo mismo, empezó a apretar las manos, que tenía apoyadas obre la barandilla del puente.

-No… ¡No pienso permitirlo!

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Akari saltó sobre la barandilla, e inmediatamente después saltó al agua, ante el asombro de todas.

El pato, al ver que iba a caerle encima una chica, alzó el vuelo, pero Akari consiguió cogerlo antes de que escapara de su alcance, hundiéndose los dos en el agua.

-¿¡Qué hace!? – Exclamó Kyouko.

-¡Está loca! – Siguió Chinatsu.

Cuando los dos volvieron a emerger, Akari y el pato empezaron una dura pelea para tener la cinta de protagonista. Bueno, más bien Akari empezó la pelea por eso, al pato la cinta le daba igual. Solo quería que esa persona lo dejara en paz.

Akari intentó quitarle la cinta al pato, intentando pasarla por encima de su cabeza, pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pues obviamente el pato no se quedaba quieto, y no intentaba más que irse de allí volando, y si eso pasaba, Akari ya podía despedirse de la cinta para siempre, por lo que al tiempo que intentaba cogerle la cinta al pato, tenía que agarrarlo también para que no se fuera volando. Todo esto mientras nadaba para no hundirse.

El pato, viendo que no podía escapar, empezó a picotear a Akari y a golpearla en la cabeza con las alas. La chica, que no se esperaba eso, soltó el pato debido a la sorpresa y el dolor (tal vez no lo parezca, pero un picotazo de un pato duele). El pato aprovechó ese momento para levantar el vuelo nuevamente, pero Akari reaccionó rápidamente agarrándolo de nuevo justo antes de que pudiera escapar de su alcance, volviendo el pato a picotear y a golpear a Akari con las alas, complicando aún más la tarea de la chica de recuperar la cinta.

Mientras tanto, las chicas miraban incrédulas desde el puente la pelea que estaba teniendo Akari con el animal. Viendo que aquello podía acabar mal, las chicas intentaron hacer que Akari desistiera de recuperar la cinta.

¡Akaza-san, déjalo, no vale la pena! – Le gritó Chitose.

-¡Es solo una cinta! – Añadió Yui.

-¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme! ¡No puedo dejar quitarme el protagonismo por un pato, sería demasiado humillante!

Las chicas no se podían creer que Akari pudiera llegar a ser tan cabezota. Nunca la habían visto empeñarse tanto en algo.

-¿Tan desesperada está por ser la protagonista? – Preguntó Himawari más por sí misma que esperando obtener una respuesta de las demás.

Viendo que el forcejeo entre la chica y el animal no paraba, Ayano se preocupó por el estado del animal.

-¿Creéis que estará bien el pato?

-A mí me preocupa más Akari-chan… – Respondió Chinatsu.

En efecto, la preocupación de Chinatsu no era en vano. No había motivo para preocuparse por el animal, pues la paliza que le estaba dando a la chica era considerable. Si había que preocuparse por alguno de los dos, había más motivos para hacerlo por Akari.

La chica, que no paraba de recibir golpes y picotazos, tenía que intentar mantenerse a flote a la vez que intentaba parar los golpes del pato (sin mucho éxito, todo sea dicho) agarrarlo para impedir que se fuera volando, y a la vez coger la cinta. Todo un reto.

Finalmente, intentando ignorar el dolor que supondría, Akari agarró el pato por las alas, dejándole solo el pico para atacar, cosa que el animal no dudó en hacer, picoteando y mordiendo rápida y repetidamente la frente de Akari. Finalmente, en un momento en que el pato le mordió la nariz, intentando ignorar el dolor, Akari aprovechó ese momento para agarrar rápidamente la cinta y pasarla por encima de la cabeza del pato, justo antes de que abriera nuevamente las alas.

Una vez libre, el animal se fue de allí volando, dejando a Akari completamente exhausta, pero feliz de haber recuperado su cinta. Ya con esta recuperada, la chica empezó a nadar con dificultad hacia la orilla, donde rápidamente se dirigieron las demás chicas.

-¡Akari-chan, ¿estás bien?! – Fue lo primero que dijo Chinatsu al llegar a la orilla.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Preguntó Sakurako.

La chica, aún estando completamente empapada y con algunos moratones y algo de sangre debido a su pelea con el pato, se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Ha-Hab… Béis visto? – Tartamudeó tiritando debido al frío. – S-Si-Sigo siento... La pr-protagonista...

En ese momento, el pensamiento que todas compartían era el mismo:

- _Akari... Das miedo..._

**Omake:**

Akari: ¡Achís!

Yui: Te vas a resfriar...

* * *

¡Buenas! ¡He vuelto de mi pausa! Bueno, más o menos. En mi perfil de FanFiction está explicado con más detalle por si os interesa.  
¿Qué os ha parecido esta historia? Y no es una pregunta retórica, realmente quiero saber qué os ha parecido, ya que el motivo principal por el que dejé de escribir fics fue que solo 3 personas leían mis historias, o que si las leían más personas, estas no comentaban por lo que no salía a cuenta hacerlas, así que por favor, os pido que me deis vuestra opinión sobre qué os ha parecido. No cuesta nada, y anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.

En un principio iba a hacer un fic de Genei wo Kakeru Taiyou, y publicar este más tarde, pero aprovechando el cumpleaños de Akari (la de Yuru Yuri, no la de Genei) he decidido invertir el orden y publicar este fic antes, como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Ya más adelante publicaré el de Genei.

Si queréis saber qué va a ser de ahora en adelante con mis historias, leed mi perfil de FanFiction.  
Tened un buen día :)


End file.
